guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Ashraf Salim Abd Al Salam Sultan
| place_of_birth = Jedda, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 263 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ashraf Salim Abd Al Salam Sultan is a citizen of Libya, currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 263. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on July 5, 1971, in Jedda, Saudi Arabia. As of May 26, 2010, Ashraf Salim Abd al Salam Sultan has been held at Guantanamo for eight years three months.The Guantanamo Docket - Ashraf Salim Abd al Salam Sultan Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer where the detainee sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to detainees from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether detainees are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the detainees were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the detainee had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ashraf Salim Sultan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 24 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript On March 3, 2006, in compliance with a court order the Department of Defense released a summarized transcript from the unclassified session of Ashraf Salim Sultan Tribunal. | title=Summarized Witness Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 139–143 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-03-01 }} The transcript was five pages long. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ashraf Salim Abd Al Salam Sultan's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 8 August 2005.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 1 - Ashraf Salim Abd al Salam Sultan The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention Pakistan, the detainee was arrested and taken to a temporary prison before being turned over to the American Forces. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ashraf Salim Abd Al Salam Sultan second annual Administrative Review Board, on 30 April 2006.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 2 - Ashraf Salim Abd al Salam Sultan The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Four: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan (2 of 2) Andy Worthington, September 24, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1971 births